In U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,201, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Facilitating Physiological Coherence and Autonomic Balance,” which is assigned to the assignee hereof and hereby incorporated fully by reference, it was shown that the body's systems such as blood pressure rhythms (measured by recording pulse transit time (PTT), the heart (measured by a heart rate variability (HRV)), and the respiration system (measured by the respiration rate) can all entrain or synchronize, which is representative of a state of physiological coherency. Furthermore, in humans they all synchronize to a frequency varying around 0.1 Hertz (Hz) when the subject is experiencing a positive emotional state or is deeply relaxed. Thus, one can intentionally bring these systems, acting as coupled biological oscillators, into synchronization with each other. In addition, in this coherent or resonant mode, several brain rhythms (measured by an electroencephalograph (EEG)) become more synchronized to the heart.
This is significant because there are a number of health benefits conferred by physiological coherence or resonance. For example, there is increased cardiac output in conjunction with increased efficiency in fluid exchange, filtration, and absorption between the capillaries and tissues; increased ability of the cardiovascular system to adapt to circulatory requirements; and increased temporal synchronization of cells throughout the body. This results in increased system-wide energy efficiency and metabolic energy savings. These findings provide a link between positive emotions and increased physiological efficiency, which may partly explain the growing number of correlations documented between positive emotions, improved health, and increased longevity.
However, heretofore there has been little recognition that animals also experience emotional states and, as such, their feelings and emotions affect physiological processed and rhythms and which affect their level or degree of physiological coherency. In addition, there is little appreciation of the emotional link experienced between animals and humans, such as between a pet and their owner. Accordingly, there is a need for the detection, measurement and facilitation of emotional wellbeing and/or physiological coherency in animals.